


I still got it, baby

by 1toomany



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week, M/M, jelaous!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1toomany/pseuds/1toomany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey in the club. Jelaous Mickey and Jelaous Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still got it, baby

It´s been almost half an hour since Mickey went into the bedroom to get dressed. It was their anniversary and the boys were going out, it was nothing big, just a night at the White Swallow. Ian doesn´t work there anymore, hasn´t since he got out of the hospital  and started some new medication that surprisingly work pretty good. He doesn´t have mood swings anymore, he eats healthy, he quit smoking and he exercises a lot. He tries to get Mickey to go with him for his usual eight miles run but he always gets flipped off.

Mickey is trying on his seventh shirt, mumbles something about them shrinking in the dryer, to which Ian smirks, standing leaned against  the door frame looking at his dorky boyfriend.

"Fuck man, you put too much detergent, look at this shit. I can´t even button it up" Mickey says angrily taking the shirt off, tossing it on the already existing  pile on the bed and taking another from the closet.

He sees Ian´s reflection in the mirror,he´s smirking, the bastard. He´s all dressed up, black V-neck and skinny jeans, and he looks so fucking good and hot that Mickey wants to lock him up somewhere and hide from everyone and just worship him, his body, his smile, his hands....But then he remembers Ian _is_ his, and no matter how nany assholes out there want a piece of him he _belongs_ to him. And Mickey´s heart grows bigger with Ian´s every kiss, every look, every touch. And if that continues , Mickey`s chest will be too small to hold it in.

"It´s not the detergent, Mick, it´s your belly, it´s gotten......bigger" Ian says the words carefully, camouflaged in a most beautiful smile anyone ever gave  Mickey.

"What, now I´m fat?" Mickey turns to Ian, throwing yet another shirt to join the other seven. "Fuck you, it´s your fucking cooking, that´s what it is."

"Yes, of course it´s my cooking, stupid me cooks healthy food...Like it´s my fault you shove those pizza bagels and jell-o down your throat like it´s your last meal or something."

"My point excatly dickhead. If you cooked something that  didn´t taste like ass every once in awile I might acctually eat it" he fishes out a T-shirt and settles for that. It´s not the cleanest but it´ll do  "How´s this, good?" he waits for Ian´s approval and when Ian nods they are ready to leave.

 

The club is crowded, it always is, for as long as Ian remembers. They know every bouncer there, every bartender, every dancer, every regular. And everyone knows them. It´s always *Ian and Mickey*, they are like Siamese twins, joined at heart, have been for over seven years now.

There are some new faces tonight, mickey notices, couple of guys he doesn´t recognise and he instinctively pulls his stool closer to Ian´s, puts his own hand over his, just to be safe. It wouldn´t be the first time guys would hit on Ian, but it´s mostly inocent looks coming from the dancers, kinda like a play to them just to see Mickey flinch.

Tony the bartender gives them their drinks, Jack for Mickey and OJ for Ian, ok he might have poured some vodka in it, Mickey says it´s a special occasion. They talk, laugh, Tony´s telling jokes, they touch. Mickey still isn´t big on kissing and holding hands in public, but this club is like a second home to them. Has been since that first public kiss they shared on this very podium, and the first fuck in the backroom behind the bar. So he´s pretty  comfortable here enough to kiss Ian if he wants to or put his hand on Ian´s thigh.

Couple of hours in the night people start to loosen up, there are more dancers on stages, guys groping in booths and fucking in the bathroom. There´s a guy staring at them from across the dance floor, Mickey knows, he smells  troble if the guy doesn´t stop checking Ian out. So he stares back,eyebrows high up, almost to the hairline. He hopes guy gets the messagge, he isn´t much for kicking ass tonight,  but no, the fucker has the audacity to walk straight towards them. Ian notices when Mickey´s thigh tenses , could almost sense trouble.

"Hey" says the guy, his cologne burns through Mickey´s nostrils and he leans on his elbow.

"Hey" Mickey says back, but turns his head back to Tony. Tony knows the guy isn´t a regular, hell he isn´t even from around here. Only those from around here know not to fuck with  *Ian and Mickey*. But the guy continues, clearly unimpressed by Mickey´s attempt to act indifferent.

 "Let my buy you a drink?"

But Mickey doesn´t turn his head away from Tony. He just says  "Look fuckhead, you might wanna take that eyes off of  him before I rip them out of your head and shove´em up your ass. You´re fucking with the wrong faggot here."

The guy smiles even wider "Oh baby, you are just how I like them, rough and tough" he leans closer to Mickey´s ear "Wanna get out of here?"

Mickey turns his head towards him abruptly, amost hitting the guy´s face with his nose "What!?"

The guy repeats "Wanna get outta here, I´ve got a room just around the corner"

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" Mickey spits out.

"You sunshine, you are just my kind."

Mickey doesn´t even get the chance to absorb the fact the guy was actually talking to _him_ and not to Ian, when he feels Ian´s fingernails pressing hard against his thigh , Ian shooting a look over Mickey´s shoulder.

"You need to get the fuck outta here if you wanna continue to use those big mouth of yours. He´s taken."

Mickey just sits, smirks and casualy lights up a cigarette, his chest full of pride. Ian is standing behind him, inches from the guy´s face, taken aback  with the words coming from his mouth "I don´t see a fucking ring."

"I don´t give a fuck what you see, he´s not available and you need to get. the. fuck. outta. here" he pauses after every word, emphasising their meaning. Meanwhile, Mickey just sits still, looking at Tony, silently enjoying the show.

"Why don´t we let sunshine here tell me that himself, huh?" the guy doesn´t quit, he´s obviously here trying to find himself a nice dick and apparently Mickey has all he needs.

"Mick?" Ian says, eyes not moving from the guy´s face.

"What?"

"Tell him."

"Tell him what? You seem to have this under control."

"Fuck Mickey!" Ian hollers "Ok, you and me - outside now!" he reaches for the guy´s shirt but Mickey´s hand is faster and he stops them from further trouble. Ian can take this guy, Mickey knows it, but it _is_ their anniversary and he´s kinda hoping for some celebration sex so he must keep Ian in one piece. He finally get´s up.

"Look man, I´m sorry but this won´t happen, I´m with him, y´know?"

"Oh, alright, just wanted to hear it from you"  the guy says and looks at fuming Ian  "see , Red? it wasn´t so hard. You´re together, i respect that, I just hope I didn´t fuck things up between you two" and with that he leaves.

Mickey turns around but can´t see Ian, he hears Roger the bouncer yelling something about Ian leaving. So Mickey runs out, finds Ian  sitting at the curb outside the club.

"Hey, you ok?" he sits next to him and lights up a smoke. He sees Ian´s face red with anger, even at the dim light.

"What the fuck was that inside? Why didn´t you say something? You´ve made an ass out of me in there."

"So I like it when you get jelaous, it means something to me , y´know?"

"I wasn´t jelaous, fuck off."

"Right tough guy, let´s go with that.... C´mon, it´s late, I´ll get us a cab." They get up from the pavement, Ian still angry, looking around, everywhere but at Mickey.

"So I bet this was a surprise for you huh? " he finally looks at Mickey  "Someone hiting on you for change?"

"Well it was, I mean it´s nice, y´know? To see someone other than you wants to fuck me. Eventhough I´m fat, like you pointed out, thank you very much"

"You´re not fat Mick, you´re a little ....chubby. But I love you no matter what. Fat, skinny, dirty, rude, clean, sad, happy..... "

"Yeah, alright, compliment me some more , why don´t you....asshole." They laugh and hop in the back of the cab.

Ian rests his head on Mickey´s  shoulder and Mickey purses his mouth in a self-satisfied smirk.

Oh yeah, he thinks. I´ve still got it.


End file.
